The present invention relates to electronic devices of very large scale integration (VLSI) circuits. In particular, it relates to fin type non-planar FET (Field-Effect-Transistor) devices.
As FET devices are being scaled down, the technology becomes more complex, and changes in device structures and new fabrication methods are needed to maintain the expected performance improvements from one successive device generation to the next. non-planar devices offer possible avenues to continue on the path of miniaturization.